


(Not) Movie Night

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Movie night turns into something else completely.





	(Not) Movie Night

Movie night. Movie night was tradition. Every since they’d all been at school together for those few months, John as an incoming first year and James and Thomas as outgoing post-graduate students, they’d fallen into a routine of getting together at least once every couple of weeks and watching movies.

Movie night, unfortunately, had hit a snag recently. It had been forced to be moved around until it landed on James and Thomas’ ‘date night’ which despite being together since secondary school, they still tried to do. And it was making things awkward for John.

The first time had been fine, they’d all just shrugged and gone to see the new Marvel movie in the cinema, James and Thomas held hands, nothing problematic. 

Then there had been dinner with it. Then there was cuddling on the couch, with John squished on the other end and trying not to glower at them. 

But this. This was ridiculous.

“Are you serious?” John asked, dropping the grocery bag with the fixings for dinner on the kitchen table. He was staring at the large, muted thank god, TV screen through the arch to the living room, half mesmerized by the DVD menu. 

“What?” came James shout from somewhere in the office to the other side of the stairs. 

“That’s not a movie!” John called, ripping his eyes away and digging in the fridge, putting things away. It was Thomas’ turn to cook, whenever he appeared. He was probably still upstairs finishing up with work.

“It’s feature length,” James called, his voice growing louder as he appeared, eyes catching on the TV as he passed.

“It’s porn,” John grumbled, his head nearly invisible as he dug in the back for the last can of beer. 

“There are some slightly graphic elements...” James trailed off as John emerged, giving him the most unimpressed expression imaginable. 

“Alright,” James sighed, crossing his arms. “It’s technically porn.”

“Why the fuck are we watching porn?” John grumbled, closing the fridge a bit harder than necessary. 

“Friends can watch porn,” James said defensively and John just stared at him.

“Bullshit. What’s really going on is?”

James grinned suddenly, advancing on John, effectively pinning him to the fridge as he backed up.

“You remember how I told you that if I wasn’t with Thomas I would have had you in bed an hour after I met you?” he purred and John swallowed, hard. 

He did remember that night, he’d been trying to forget that night for almost five years. It had been at the bar, after Thomas’ graduation ceremony, James had been fairly plastered already and had leaned over and almost shouted those words in John’s ear. It had left John reeling and if he was honest, angry.

“Well,” James continued, his hands sliding slowly onto John’s waist. “It turns out that I’ve been pining in silence and shame for years, and Thomas, my darling Thomas, who loves me and is devoted to me, and wants to marry me... has been tossing off to the thought of you in our bed for as long as we’ve known you.”

“Jesus christ,” John muttered, hands gripping James’ upper arms as he swayed, glad for the refrigerator at his back. “So he thinks if we watch porn I’ll just fall into bed with you?”

“He hopes. Don’t tell him I spoiled the surprise though,” James chuckled and a moment later he was gone, leaving John swaying.

“Oh no,” John muttered, catching his wrist before he got out of reach. “Get back here.” 

Tugging, he pulled James back against him and kissed him, hard, fingers tangling his his hair and legs spreading easily as James’ thigh slotted between them.

“You don’t,” he muttered between kisses, “Get to spring something like that on me, and expect to just wander off. I’ve wanted you for years, you monster, and you fucking know it.”

“Mm,” James hummed, smiling as he kissed John back fiercely. 

“I say he can watch, but he doesn’t get to touch,” John gasped, his hands scrabbling for James’ shirt, getting underneath and getting his hands on skin. “That’s what he gets for not saying something sooner.”

“Does this mean we’re not watching the porn?” James panted and John shook his head, pushing and guiding him out of the kitchen. 

“Later,” he grinned.

They stumbled up the stairs, tugging at each other’s clothes, tumbling onto the bed, making enough noise that eventually Thomas pulled himself away from the last page he was editing to investigate. When he followed the noise and looked into the bedroom his breath caught in his throat at the sight of James pinned to the bed and John’s bare back on full display to the room. He swayed against the doorframe as all the blood ran south and he hardened faster than he could ever remember. 

“Fuck,” he groaned and two heads turned toward him, blue and green eyes landing on him. 

“Thomas Hamilton, you are a shit,” John grinned. “And you’re staying right there while I fuck this gorgeous man you’ve kept to yourself all these years.”

Thomas swallowed, managing to nod as he kicked the door shut and sank into the chair by the window, one hand already unbuttoning his jeans, pushing them out of the way so he could take his cock in hand and stroke it slowly.

John grinned, returning to the red marks he’d been sucking along James’ stomach, moaning when James’ fingers tugged in his hair and after a few moments he slid down the bed, eager mouth descending to James’ cock and sucking him in, head bobbing as James cried out under him.

“John, fuck, come on,” James grunted, dragging John off of him and up, kissing him desperately.

John groaned, fingers digging into James’ thighs, rutting against him as their tongues battled. James groped for the side table, fumbling for the lube. John’s fingers gripped it when James pushed it at him, flipping the lid open with one hand and squeezing some on his fingers haphazardly, tossing the tube aside before dropping his hand between James’ legs, grinning when James groaned. 

“Fuck,” John groaned as he slipped two fingers in easily, twisting his hand. 

“Yeah, come on, John,” James gasped. 

“Did he fuck you this morning?” John asked, his voice rough as he pumped his hand slowly. “Is that why you’re so open, so ready for me?”

Across the room Thomas gasped, groaning as his hand tightened, John’s words and James’ groans making him ache. He let his eyes roll back in his head as he arched his hips into his own and, almost missing John’s next words.

“Thomas, get the fuck over here,” he growled. 

Thomas blinked, then a moment later he stood, shedding he clothes as he crossed the room and scrambled onto the bed, pressing his body against John’s and tangling one hand in his hair, twisting him around to catch him in a deep kiss. 

“Can I fuck you?” he asked, breathless, and John nodded, groaning as Thomas’ hands ran over his skin, down to his ass and squeezing hard. 

“God, yes,” John groaned, his fingers twining with James’ as he pressed down along the man below him, head dropping to kiss him softly as he lined up and pressed in, the tight heat surrounding him like a furnace as James gasped, dragging him closer. 

“Jesus,” Thomas groaned as he coated his fingers, sliding them between John’s cheeks and slipping one inside.

“Fuck yeah,” John groaned and James chuckled, arching his hips against John.

John rolled his hips slowly, gasping as Thomas’ fingers pressed against him, opening him slowly and throughly as he continued to fuck James. When Thomas slid inside him slowly, he stilled, buried deep inside James as he groaned, feeling himself stretch around Thomas’ impressive size. He felt impossibly full, surrounded by James and Thomas on both sides. He didn’t know how he’d waited so long for this impossibly wonderful feeling.

“Can we keep you?” Thomas groaned against his ear and John shuddered. 

“If you don’t I’ll make your life hell,” he promised and Thomas chuckled, looping an arm around his waist, fucking into him slowly, pushing him deeper into James with teach thrust, all three of them rocking together slowly, a tangle of limbs and sweat.

“Perfect,” James whispered, his hands framing John’s face, kissing him softly, reverently, his legs wrapping around them both, his heels digging into Thomas’ lower back. 

The room feel silent save the sound of heavy breathing, slick skin sliding together, gasps, groans, and quiet words of affection whispered into the quiet. Their pants grew louder, the groans to cries, then Thomas twisted his hips just so and John screamed, shaking between them as he came deep inside James. James grunted, dragging John closer as he shook, one hand slipping between them to wrap around his own cock, tugging until he groaned, his own release painting his chest. Above them both, Thomas groaned, shuddering as his orgasm washed over him. 

They collapsed in a messy tangle of limbs, hands holding tightly to each other as they panted.

“Stay,” James whispered against John’s hair and John chuckled. 

“You’re not getting rid of me,” he mumbled and Thomas laughed.

“We’re not letting you go,” he promised and they all three sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
